RoseXChristian
by Nessiedxk
Summary: Rose has been different her whole life without even knowing. Now that she is nearly eighteen, she starts to change. She starts craving blood, and because of that, her life goes wrong, which causes a close friend to try to ruin her life because of jealousy even more! Love&Friendship brocken& repeard! - I do not own VA
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so… I deleted my previous Chapters. All next chapters will be up at the weekends. Thanks for staying with me =)**

**Disclaimer:**  
><strong>Me - Rose will you do it for me today?<strong>  
><strong>Rose - Urgh, but that means I have to get out bed!<strong>  
><strong>Me - please? * Puppy Dog eyes*<strong>  
><strong>Rose- Fineeee…. Jenessa and do not own anything of VA… Thankfully<strong>  
><strong>Me - Bitch!<strong>

* * *

><p>I slammed my fist into my alarm, yawning and stretching as I pulled back my covers and pulled my legs over the side of the bed, nearly falling with not being use to the smallness of the bed. Groaning I walked into the on-sweet bathroom and stripping off my pyjama's I turned on the water and waited for the water to heat up before stepping in.<p>

My name is Rosemarie Anya Hathaway- But you'll only be calling me Rose! I'm a Dhimpre and I just got transferred to St. Vlad's Academy after being in the Academy in Lithuania for - I don't know- al my life. I'm half Turkish and I'm half English, but I was born and raised in Lithuania, so I speck Lithuanian perfectly. I have long wavy brown hair that flows to my butt and brown eyes. I have amazing curves and my boobs were alright too. I was small, about 5'4, so I wear heels all the chances I get except fighting.

Groaning again I stumbled out of the bathroom and pulled my suit cases on the bed opening each one while I'm in a towel and plug in my hair straighter and air dryer, looking for what to wear. When I settled on my black skinny jeans with so rips that said ' I look hot I everything **', with my tight yellow tank top that was slightly see throw so I decided to wear a black lacy bra with matching thong and my yellow flats and black leather jacket, going for the bumble-bee look.

Drying my hair ad straightening it until it went pass my butt, I got dressed and put on my eye liner and eye shadow with my lip gloss. Putting the books I needed into my black one-shoulder bag, I looked at myself in the mirror, smiling at myself and walked out of the dorm and not going straight to class even though they're about to start I walked into the canteen making them get my coffee and doughnuts, and them when I got them walked out eating my doughnut and sipping my coffee, while walking to class.

I finished my doughnut as soon as I got to the class I was in and opening the door, handing them my admission slip and walked to the back of the room, sitting down and keeping my head low.

God I miss home!

As soon as the bell rang for lunch I was up and out the door heading to the canteen and piling my plate with doughnuts and getting another cup of coffee, before a single person walked in. spotting a table near the exit I slid in and began to devourer my doughnuts.

God I was Hungry.

My phone chimed in my pocket and I puling it out I looked at the thing and sighed.

10 missed calls and 20 messages! All from Viktorija!

They all said the same thing - Where the fuck are you? - I Lithuanian of course. Sighed and replied-  
>Well Queen Bitch sent me to America! *Sad face*<p>

I didn't even notice people sitting down into h empty seats at my table and I placed my new Smart Phone on the table in front of me and as soon as I did, my phone vibrated load on the table. Sighing to myself I flipped my hair out off my face and picked up my phone which kept chiming that I got new messages, all from my friends at school. Rolling my eyes, I picked up my phone and saw the people around the table gawking at me.

There was a sweet girl with light blonde hair and jade green eyes- she looked like and angle. She made me feel as if I could open up to her in a split second and the funny thin was - I didn't know her. She smiled at me. She was pale and tall which indicated that she was a Moroi.

There was two Dhimpre's like me. One was cute with reddish brown hair and freckles and there other was tanned and deep eyes. (I can't remember anything about Eddie and Mason's description so will you let me know? Thanks)

.

There was another Moroi. He had ice blue eyes and black messy hair. He wsas so hot! He was well muscled- for a Moroi. I got lost in his eyes I didn't realise someone was talking to me.

"Hello!" said the girl. She was bubbly and full of life.

"Who are you? Haven't seen you around these parts of Vlad's." said the one with Freckles.

"Mason be nice!" said the girl, so the one with freckles was Mason? Mase!

I didn't answer just looked at them and squinted my eyes rummbing my brows when my phne began to chime again.

" I'm Vanilisa Dragmor!" (is that how you spel it ?) said the girl smiling. So this is who I baysit. " but just call me Lissa." said Lissa smiling and looked over at the others.

"I'm Mason." grumbled the guy with Freckles.

"Eddie." Said the other Dhimpre.

"And I'm Christian." said the Dark haired boy. His voice was soft but strong, god I could listen to it all day.

"Rosemarie Hathaway to the Headmistresses' office now, Rosemarie Hathaway, thank you."

"I'm Rose." I said, my accent coming strong. The girl smiled. And took my offered had in hers and shook it.

"Someone must love you." said Christian, with a hint of anger in his voice-What? - As my phone chimed again.

"Huh?" I asked brilliantly looking confused.

"Your phone hasn't stopped beeping since we sat down at this table." laughed Lissa, I blushed from embarrassment and picked up my phone

"It's just a friend." I said brightly and text Viktorija:

Vika will you stop! Hot guy alert and your texting me! I will text you when I get a chance and tell Puja to not to blow up any frogs while I'm gone… Love you Vika, Missen' ya lots. XxX

I sighed as my name cam over the speakers again and everyone at the table laughed.

"Korea (is that it?) Isn't gonna be happy with this badass chick!" laughed Mason.

"Haven't heard the name before, who is it?" asked Eddie at Lissa, she just shrugged.

"Never heard of it." she said I snorted which caused everyone to look at me when some Gaurdian came to the table eyes locked one me.

" Rosemarie? Headmistress' office now." he said with a little growle. Well looks like fetching after the only dhimpre girl in this school wasn't part of his job describtion.

I just looked up at him acting confusion, as if I couldn't understand him. He glared at me and motioned for me to follow him. I waited until hi bck as turned o flip him off which cause everyone at the table to laugh , and the gaurdian to turn back.

Raising my arms in surrender I bent and picked up my bag, tossing it over my shoulder and walked after him- rolling my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay another Chapter …..**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me - Christian? Will you do the honours?**

**Christian - *no answer***

**Me - Christian!**

**Christian - *Still no answer***

**Me - CHRISTIAN!**

**Christian: * Jumps and screams* WHAT WAS THAT FOR!**

**Me: You wouldn't answer. * Innocently***

**Christian - What do you want? * calms down***

**Me - Do the Disclaimer!**

**Christian - Why didn't you just say so? * laughs***

**Me - I did!**

**Christian - Not!**

**Me - did! And you better agree or no your POV! * smiles evily***

**Christian - Jenessa don't own VA! Okay you asked I did, do I get my POV?**

**Me - Well Duh!**

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

Her eyes were breathtaking. Her hair was so smooth and silky. Her lips full and plump and red, just daring you to kiss them. When she got another text I got jealous. I know! I haven't known the girl an hour and I'm smitten.

"Christian!" Lissa sang as she walked beside me as we walked to class together.

"Yeah, Lissa?" I asked walking. She bumped me.

"I saw that." she said waggling her eye brows. I stopped and looked at her and then began walking away.  
>"Saw what?" I asked, knowing what she was on about but not wanting to let her know what. She rolled her eyes.<p>

"You like her." she sang as she bumped her shoulder into mine. I stopped again and looked at her.

"I have no idea what you mean." I lied and began walking again. She laughed and we walked into class going to our seats.

"Oh come on! I wasn't born yesterday! Your crazy about the new girl." she sang and dumped herself on the seat beside me. I looked at her and sighed.

" Do me a favour?" I asked ad she lauged and nodded her head.

" See if she likes me?" I asked and she looked at me.

" How?" she asked I shrugged and sighed.

" Please?" I asked she looked at me and smiled nodding her head.

" Thank you."

**LPOV**

I walked to the Dhimpre dorm rooms and went straight up to the desk. There was a gaurdian positioned and I knew hi well. He was going to be my gaurdian along wih someone eles when I graduate.

" Gaurdian Belikov!" I greeted with a smile and wave. He smiled back. " can you tell me what room the new girl is staying in?"

" I'm sorry Princess she doest sleep int his dorm." he says frowning. I frowned too and was about to walk out when he stopped me. " I think she's staying in the nicer dorms. You know the ones that the families stay." he said and I smiled and jumped up and hugged him and ran for these dorms.

They were realy used only when a rich family decided to stay with there child until there child grauates. Only a few families do that now but the building was always cared for. Walking up to the gaurdian that was positioned there I asked.

" Can you tell me where I might find Rosemarie Hathaway?" I asked recalling the name that was said over the speakers during lunch. He smile and nodded giving me the room number without a second thought. I smiled ad began walking up the stairs comeing to the door -I was told was meant to be her room - and knocked.

Shortly after the door opened showing a man. A Moroi man in his late 30's or something. He had an earing and a scarf hung aroud his neck. He looked down at me smiling- showing his fangs.

" Can I help you, dear?" he asked still smiling. His voce was warm and fatherly.

" I'm sorry. I think I have the wrong room. I'm looking for a Dimpre? Her name is Rosemarie?" I thought if she lived here maybe he would know her or at least see her walk into her room, to tel me what number she lives in.

"No dear. You have the right room." he sad stepping aside and allowing me in. I walked in shocked. I must have the wrong room, but I didn't.

"Adrian! I'm gonna kill you!" yelled a femine voice from behinde a door.

"Oh get over it, Rose this is mine!" said a male voice. I looked at the man shocked. He began to laugh just when a small girl was on a tall guys back…. Wait let me refrase that - a small girl on a tall HOT guys back. I think I just drooled.

The two of them were yelling and the guy was holding something infront of him, out of the girls reach.

" Adrian! that's so not fair!" she cried. The guy - Adrian - laughed.

I heard the front door open and close and then the boy and girl stopped fighting and the man stopped laughing.

"Ibraham! I leave you alone for five mintues with them and they already begin to fight!" said a woman. She walkd in and she had red hair and green eyes, not like mine but softer. She was short and had good curves. She was really pretty and looked just like the guy that Rose was on.

" Janine." said Ibraham. He walked over to the woman and wrapped his arms around her waist. It was then did the guy see me. He shoved Rose off of him and walked over to me.

" Why hello there." she said taking my hand ad kissing it.

" Em… hi." I said , totally lost in his eyes.

" What do we owe these kindest of pleasures?" she asked in a charming voice.

" I was looking for a Rosemarie Hathaway." I said still lost in his eyes when I heard a growl.

" It's just Rose, just Lissa." sad Rose. I smiled at her comment. She smiled back.

" I thought yo might want to hang out for a while?" I asked and she smiled nodding her head.

" Yeah sure." she said walking up to Adrian and snatching whatever it was in his hand.

" Mine!" she said as we walked out of the room, away from the laugher of the man and woman, ad the growle of the boy. I linked my arm with Rose and began to walk to my dorm. Rose was hot and I could see why christian liked her. And if Rose was this hot, and that was her brother or a relative- then by God! He is so hot, and he is.

He is indeed.

Step one - See if she likes Christan!

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R Sorry for the short Chapter =)<strong>  
><strong>Good? Bad? Let us know.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**Me ~ I need some one to do the disclaimer…**

**Lissa - what about me?**

**Me ~ No you are for the next chapter … **

**Rose - What about me?**

**Me *laughs* Yeah right!**

**Adrian ~ Oh Fuck hell! Jenessa doesn't own VA okay? Now everyone go back to bed.**

**Everyone ~ ADIAN!**

**RPOV**

We walked back to the Moroi dorm rooms. I got loads of stares as I walked in but as I walked the stairs I flipped everyone off and all the Moroi's scoffed and went back to whatever they were doing.

Lissa opened her room and invited me in, closing the door behind me and asking me to sit with her on her bed. I went and sat with her and waited for her to talk.

" So….." I she said and I laughed. I know there was something she wanted to tell me but she didn't now how.

" Out with it Lissa, I know you wantto ask me something." Lissa looked at me and nodded her head at me.

" Do you like Christian?" she asked me in one big rush. I scoffed and began to flush.

" Do you like Adrian?" I shoot back at her, knowing I didn't answer her question and would have to eventually.

" I asked you first." she laughed.

" Well I asked you second!" I say looking at her.

" Yes I do like Adrian. Now! Do you like Christian?" she answered and asked and I looked away. I could feel her eyes staring at me. I shock my head, trying to clear it.

Did I like Christian? Yea… I think I do!

Lissa began to laugh her head of. She looked at me with my confused facial expression. Then if finally dawned on me.

" I said that out loud didn't I?" I asked blushing from embarrassment.

" Yes you did." she lauhed again.

" Well it doesn't matter anyway. I'm a Dhimper he's a Moroi, it will never happen." I said suddenly not knowing what to do.

" Well em…. It was nice talking to you." I said and ran out of the room, pulling out my phone I speed dialled Viktorija. She answered on the first ring.

- In Lithuanian-

" Oh Viktorija I need to talk to you." I whined.

" _deets on everything now girlfriend!" _

I went into everything and told her everything.

**LPOV**

I looked at the door. _ahh, bless her! _I thought as I picked up my phone and dialled Christian, to tell him what I found out. It was after curfew so I couldn't tell him face to face.

I was actually stunned that I got the information out of her so fast. I heard she was sturbon and never admited anything. Sighing I dialled Christian and waited until he picked up the phone.

"_well?"_ was all he said. I went and told him everything and that she did like him. I swear I heard a sgh of relif as I told him that an then I changedo the subject.

" She is living with some guy. He is totally HOWT!" I heard Christian chuckle and before I could say more, he was disconnected.

_Selfish brat! _I thought as I walked over to my wardrob and pulled out my Pj's and put them on I climbed into bed. Tomorrow was Friday, so I'll ask Rose if she wanted to go to the mall on Saturday with me, and I'll bring Christian with me and I'll invit Adrian to come along to.

**- This part is in Memory of one of my Favourite teachers ( even though he always scolded me on my spellings) who passed away recently and is his frunaral today. RIP Mr. Curran -**

Mr Curran walked in al smiles, his keys jingaling and walking llike a penguin with al the books he had nder his arm and a big school back on one shoulder. He had shaved his ferret and his nose and cheeks were red, lke Santa. He was always cheerful and happy and never said a bad word about anyone.

It was French class and he was typing away on his keybord of his computer and putting it onto the screen from the side of the room, closest to the windows so we could take it down.

We were going to write some postcards today. He went over some of the verbs with us and stood after he had finished writing on the board, and got his lazer pointer and pointed to an irrugular verb.

" If it looks like a duck, walks like a duk and quakes like a duck… it's a duck, bu when its an irregualer verb that's not the case." he went on and on and then stopped. Were going over the map of France. He pointed to Paris ( I can't rememer which city it was that he told us ) and told us how he had met his beautiful wife there and then they got married and had four kids.

He was very proud of his family and he never would stop smiling. After each class he staied at the door and when it was time to change classes he would open the door and stand out saying

" Bye" and " Good luck." he was a good kind man. I always said goodbye to him and wuld always smile and say " Hello" whenever I got the change. I always left his class with a smile on my face.

I walked into the canteen and saw Rose and sat next to her.

" I'm going to the mall tomorrow. Do you want to come?" I asked. She smileda and nodded her head. I smiled.

_Step 1 : Make Rose and Christian spend time together._

_Step 2 : Invite Adrian._

" Is it alright if I get Adrian to come too?" Rose asked. I smiled and did a happy dance in my head.

" No problem."

**R&R ! The Memory bit was all about my teacher that passed. All the description is him. RIP and god protect and help your family. St Aidan's will miss you. You were a big part of our lives too. RIP Mr. John Curran. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Lissa! Where are you?**

**Lissa: *Muffuled* In the bathroom.**

**Me: Well are you doing the disclaimer or not? **

**Lissa: Just give me a minute! **

**Me: just do it through the God dammed door!**

**Lissa: Jenessa doesn't own the VA serious. All she owns is Viktorija and Puja who we will meet later on! Ohh I can't wait!**

**_RPOV**

I got up groaning and rolled out of bed. We where going shopping today. Lissa, _Christian_ Adrian and I. I drowned my hair n my strawberry shampoo and conditionar. Washing myself in my rose scented body wash. I shaved under my arms even though they didn't need to be saved and my legs. I turned off the hot water and wrapped myself with a towel and dried off, and grabbed my waxing things and began waxing my legs.

After I finished I walked into my wardrobe and decided on my outfit. I pulled out my clothes and went to my dressing table and dried my hair, and then straightening it so it went pass my butt. I applied eyeliner, a thick coat of mascara and gray eye shadow and my favourite strawberry lip gloss. After I finished and got dressed I looked at myself in the mirror and DAUM! Did I look hot.

I had on my dark purple vest top that showed a lot of skin. It stopped just at the top of my belly button, showing off my belly bar that was a black diomind that I never get to wear much. I let it open wide at the top so you could see the corners of my black bra. I had on my really tight black jeans that made my butt look good. I finished my look with dark purple ankle boots. Grabbing my purse I walked out my door and went to the waiting car.

Lissa wore a short dress that just passed her thigh and she had on ankle just like mine only a different colour. She had her hair down and curled. Her and Adrian where talking.

Adrian had on a black tee with dark blue ripped jeans and black convere, but it was the sight of Christian that made butterflies fly in the pit of my tummy. He had on tight white tee which showed off his muscle- he was well buff even for a Moroi. Not as buff as a garduian but still. I saw him working out in the gym yesterday. He had on black skinny jeans ad white converes. He looked more then hot. more like a god.

His eyes trailed along my body and I blushed slightly and walked over to them. There was about six or eight gardians. I smiled at Christian shyly.

"Wow Rose." I smiled and we all piled into a mini van and I was stuck sitting beside Christian, which I didn't mind at all, but I felt awkward. I kept twitching with my nails nervously. Christian kept looking at m and a slight blush began to form. He leand over to me and whispered in my ear.

" Your really cute when you blush" this only made me blush even more.

After two hours we were at the mall and Lissa was squelling. I got out and closed my eyes stretching my legs and arms causing my shoulders to pop. I sighed as the sun his my face.

"So Lissa." I heard Adrian say. I looked curiously over at him and he winked at me. "there's this dance next week." he continued and just then Christian came out and stood beside me. " And if you didn't have a date I was wondering if you would go with me?" he asked and he looked so adorable. Lissa was smiling and nodding her head.

" Yes." she said and Adrian smiled picking her up and kissing her. I envied them because they were both Moroi and they would be accepted, but me and Christian wouldn't. I sighed and jumped when Christian chuckled.

" Rose we need to go dress shopping!" she exclaimed and ran over to me grabbing my hand and dragging me off to all the dress shops you could think of, while the guys went off in another direction. I looked after Christian.

**CPOV**

"So Adrian?" I asked as we walked away from the girls. " How do you know Rose?"

" She's my little sister." he said with a smile. Well now that he said I could se it they had the same eyes.

" You mean half?" I asked looking at him because he was a Moroi and she was a dhimper, it was sociologically impossible.

" No I mean full sister. Same mom and dad." he shrugged his shoulders as we went into the arcade.

" Hey!" I said suddenly as we walked over to the shooting section. We both took the guns and stood in front of the screen. The game began while I was specking. "I want to ask Rose to that dance." I said which caused Adrian to kiss a shoot of a zombie bt she soon fixed the problem n began shooting the zombies.

" As long as you don't hurt her." he said and killed a zombie that had come behind my virtual self. " And don't lead her on and drop her down." he said as the game finished. I smiled and we went onto a racing game.

**RPOV**

We walked into about ten dress stores and I looked around. When we were in our eleveth I saw the perfect dress for Lissa.

" Liss!" I called and she walked over to me and I pulled out the dress. She smiled and handed me the dress she picked out for me. I smiled and walked into the changing room with Lissa behind me. I walked out the same time Lissa did and we looked into the full length mirror. I smiled.

The dress Lissa picked out for me was a black dress. There was a nude matrial that would show a lot of skin and it reaches to mid thigh. The back was backless and it was all black.

Lissa's dress was a floor length pale pink. It was backless and strapless. It had jewels on them and it was beautiful. We both smiled and changed into are own clothes ad went up to bye the dresses and walked to the food court to meet for luch wit the guys. We walked in and saw the guys. We went to get our food and Lissa went into a line and I went into another. When Lissa was walking to the table with her tray I was only finished ordering my food.

I smiled and sat down at the table as soon as I got my tray of food and set it in front of me and sat down rubbing my hands together.

" Where do you put it all?" Adrian laughed and jestered at my tray of double large fries, a big, big cheese burger with a large coke and nuggets and some doughnuts. I smiled and devoured my fries.

" In my mouth!" I said and began to a everything. About ten minutes later there was nothing glft in front of me and I began to rob Adrian's.

" Lets have a game of pool."

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Guys! **

***no response.**

**Me: Hello!**

*** no response.**

**Me: Urgh! Shopping! I don't own VA!**

We walked into the pool table. Adrian and Lissa paid for there own game so they where playing there own game and me and Christian were playing our own game to. I picked out a cue and put the blue chalk on the top like I saw Lissa do from the table beside me. I saw as she knew what she was doing and broke the balls. I sighed and looked back at my game. Christian held a smile.

" You brake." he said and I ground and looked at him. I saw him checking me out with a smile on his face. I didn't want to because I knew I would have humiliated myself and looked over at the other guardians who were playing their own game and they all were really good.

As I went over the table to try to hit the ball I failed miserably and sighed. Looking at the white ball I growled. How could I miss it? Its right there, right in front of me!

Christian came from behind me and bent over me, putting his hands over mine and helping me hold the cue the way it was meant to be held.

"You have to aim for the white ball." he whispered in my ear which made me shiver. I looked up and him and smiled. His lips was so close to my own. I smiled and turned my body to face the table and he stepped back bring the feet the heat with him and leaving me sad when her did. I wanted him that close to me. Anyway! With his advise I shot and got a ball in. I squealed and jumped.

" I did it!" I said laughing. Christian smiled and came up behind me with a sexy smile on his lips and a mischievous gleam in his eyes. I smiled my - what my mom called it - my man eater smile.

" I think you still need help." he said pulling his body close to mine his breath tickled my neck and his hands were over mine and he helped me soot. I felt electricity and heat with is body so close to me. I smiled small at myself and tried to shoot the ball.

"About that dance." he whispered as we both stood up. He was a gient what with him being 6'1 and I was only 5'3. I smiled at him encouragingly. The smile reaching my eyes. "Would you like to go, with me?" I smiled and nodded my head. I knew there was a twinkle I my eyes. This dance would be boaring, but with Christian going with me, I would have fun. I smiled at him and walkd into his open arms with a smile. I felt him smile into my hair.

***the day of the dance.***

Lissa and I had become great friends and when the dance had come around we were both getting ready at my house in my room because I had basically a makeup and hair parlor in my room. She came in and I made her sit in one of my spiny chairs.

Adrian was in his room and I made my mom and dad promise not to let him anywhere near my room, so he had to get ready in my parents room..

I had just washed Lissa's hair and put her hair into huge curlers and then I began drying her hair. When her hair was dry I left the rollers in and turned her around so she was looking at me. I smiled and did her makeup. I gave her a natural look with pink eye shadow and pale lip gloss. She was beautiful and when I got the curlers out of her hair, her hair flew freely down her face. I smiled and put hair spray on her hair.

For me I put on silver eye shadow to match my shoes and did a smoky effect with the silver and black eye shadow.

" There waiting for you." my dad called from the corridor. I yelled an okay and dried my hair and left it in its natural way but back combed it and pummed it up with clips. I smiled and got the dresses. Lissa and I looked good and when we pot on our shoes and grabbed our cluntches we walked out of the room and went out into the living room. The guys eyes popped out of their head and there jaw dropped. My mother looked at me and smiled.

" My baby girl growing into a beautiful woman." she said as she kissed me. I smiled and hugged her back. My dad looked like he was going to cry.

" It's only a dance Baba!" I said and hugged him.

" You look beautifl." he siad and smiled. I smiled back.

" You boys better take good care of these girls." siad my father. I smiled. My moher looked at us and pulled out a new camara.

Chritian was in a white shirt with the first two buttons undone and a black suit jaket and dark skinny jeans and converse. Adrian wore the same only a pale pnk shirt to match Lissa's dress and black suit pants and convers. I smiled and walked over to Christian and looked into his eyes. Then there was a really bright flash and my mother laughed.

" Pictures!" she said. Lissa and I got in the first one. We were facing each other and turned our heads towards my mother with a hand on our hips and we both smiled. Christian pulled and arm around my waist and I put my hand on his shoulder and faced my mother and smiled happily. Adrian and Lissa had there hands around each others waist and Lissa had her head on his shoulder. To finish the pictures my mom had got me tack a picture with my dad and then with me my dad and Adrian. After she handed me the camara and I put it in my bag smiling.

" Bye!" we called as we walked out.

"Be careful!" my mother called after us.

" have fun!" my dad called and hugged my mother to him and whispered something in her ear and she nodded her head and waved us bye.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer. **

**Me: Abe will you do it ? **

**Abe: sure thing… Janine! The kids will be fine. **

**Janine: I know, I just can't help but worry. I mean what if she finds out before w got a chance to tell her.**

**Abe: she wont! Will she Jenessa?**

**Me: not saying!**

**Abe: Jenessa doesn't own VA**

Christian's hand was wrapped around m waist as we walked into the hall. There was lights shining and there was loads of people laughing. I smiled as I walked in and Christian pulled me closer to him, if that was even possible.

Lissa and Adrian walked in behind us and with a smile walked over to the punch bowl. Christian offered to get me a drink but I shook my head and got on myself. I have started to get anxious when someone gave me a drink, when I couldn't se what they were doing. He looked confused but washed it of, and lead me over to an empty table and Lissa and Adrian followed soon after, with there drinks in their hands.

"Have you talked to Puja or Viktorija?" Adrian asked. I saw jealousy spark through Christian's eyes and he pulled me closer.

"Viktorija has been acting weird. Sure when I call her we have a conversation but it turns out awkward and she can't wait to hang up on me. Puja? No I haven't talked to him in a while, mostly because he doesn't have the time to talk to me because he's hanging around with Viktorija, and I'm getting the feeling she hates my guts." I shrugged and looked at Christian. He growled softly when I mentioned Puja and I smiled.

A slow song came on and Christian stood, looking down at me with a smile and he offered his hand out to me.

"Care to dance?" he asked with a smile. I put my small hand into his big one and nodded as he pulled me slowly up. There was a load of couples out on the dance floor dancing and smiling. I pulled my arms around Christian's neck as he put his hands on my waist pulling me closer.

The whole world just faded and it was just Christian and I, looking into each others eyes and smiling. He brought his lips slowly to mine and hesitated, almost as if asking permission. I smiled and brought my lips to meet his. His soft lips touched me and I felt so much spark I moaned. I felt Christian smiled and he ran his tongue over my bottom lip begging for entrance. I smiled and allowed and our tongues fought for dominance, which I let him win. The kiss was sweet ad soft and I just stepped in, but someone grabbed my hair and pulled me back.

I gasped in pain as I was thrown to the floor, to shocked to react as I saw who it was. She stood in front of me, in a pair of dark jeans and a top with flats. Her hair was pulled up into a small ponytail.

Viktorija.

" What the fuck was that for!" I yelled and everyone was looking at us by now. She jumped onto my stomach. She held my arms over my head and I struggled to get her off of me because, hey she wasn't a light girl. She was crushing my stomach and I found it kind of har to breath. She began punching me in the face.

"Viktorija! STOP!" I heard Puja yell. "She wont fight you back!" he tried, and it was true. I would fight her back. She was my best friend since we were one and I would never hurt her, even though that was what she was doing to me.

" That's because she can't!" she yelled back. And turned to me. " All you are is a worthless slut!" I snapped and spun her under me so I was on her stomach. I put her hands above her head.

" What is wrong with you?" I yelled at her, wondering why the gardians haven't done anything yet. All they were doing was standing around looking at us.

" Me? you fucking slept with my boyfriend and then your making out with another guy less then two weeks later!" she yelled in my face, her eyes full of hate. I loosened my grip and looked at her in confusion.

" You can't fucking deny it Rose! I fucking saw you at Lenny's dorm! You were fucking sleeping together!" I yelled and pushed me off her and attacked me again but I sat bak on her and tightened my girp.

" I didn't fucking sleep with Ross!" I yelled back, and it was true.

" I fucking saw you!" she yelled so much venium in her voice.

" He _RAPED _me!" I yelled back at her and I heard Adrian growel along with Christian. " He raped me and you just watched?" I whispered that last part and tears fell from my eyes.

" Your lying!" she said shocked and disbelieve but she also ad realisation in her eyes.

" Why do you think the night before I left, me you and Puja were in my dorm and we had a sleep over! I wouldn't even sleep in the bed you, you or Puja!" sh looked at me with sorry in her eyes and regert on her face. " I never accepted a drink, water or water, whatever from someone if I didn't see them pour the drink myself!" I said. The tears were falling from my eyes, and it shoked Puja, who was standing behind me and Viktorija, who looked at me worried.

" He raped me." I whispered and got up and all but ran out of the hall, with everyone looking at me.

" That fucking bastered!" I heard Adrian yelled, as I walked out into the night breeze and went and sat down at a bench. Feeling someone come up beside me, I dont do anything but when I smelt him, I knew who it was.

He pulled me to his chest n I cried so much within a few minutes, I was hiccupping. Christian rubbing my back ad told me everything would be alright. That night, I fell asleep in someone's arms, crying.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA!**

**CPOV**

I was hugging Rose to my chest, burring my head in her beautiful hair. She cried and shook into my chest and I dragged my jacket around her small shoulders. She fell asleep crying into my chest. After she fell asleep and I picked her up bridal style and carried her home. It was likely her parents were asleep but I didn't care. Rose was cold and she had to get warm.

I walked to her house and because my hands were full and I was afraid I might drop her, I banged the door with my foot, really hard, until one of her parents opened.

"What!" her father yelled but when he saw Rose his face paled. Janine came up behind him ad she was tying her robe around her body.

"Rose?" her mother said as se spotted Rose and tears welded up in her eyes. Her father stepped aside and I stood in.

" where do I put her?" I asked. Her father looked at me and directed me down the corridor and to her room. I opened the door and placed her on the bed, stripping back the covers and tucking her in and kissed her on the forehead. She stirred but didn't wake up. I walked back out to be bomarded with questions form bother her parents, but the biggest question they said togther.

" What happened to our daughter?" I looked at each of them.

" You'll have to ask Rose that." just then the door opened and in strode Adrian with Lissa at his tail. She held her bag as well as her own.

" Mom? Dad?"

"Adrian? What happened?" they asked together, but before he opened his mouth to speck, that girl that was hitting my Rose and the guy that was trying to get her to stop. Rose's parents looked shocked as they walked in.

" Rose was raped by Ross." she said and sank down in the chair. The other guy followed.

" You boyfriend?" asked Janine I shock and the girl nodded her head.

" That fucking bastered." muttered Abe, which was quite funny because he just said the exact words Adrian said.

There was a sound of footsteps coming towards us. Rose came in stretching and rubbing her eyes. She saw the girl and she just walked back to her room.

The girl got up but Lissa stopped her.

" I don't really think that's a good idea, do you?" she walked after Rose and slammed the door.

" What does she mean, Viktorija?" Abe asked and looked over at the girl- Viktorija. The girl sighed and looked at Rose's parents.

" I hopped Rose because Ross told me she seduced him, when I confronted him after I saw them-him…. Raping her." Viktorija had tears in her eyes and Puja rubbed her back.

**RPOV.**

"He was hitting on me all night." I started, as Lissa closed the door. "I was telling him to get a life because he was going out with my best friend." I took in a shaky breath and Lissa came over and rubbed my back.

"she went off to talk to Mel, one of the other girls that where at the party. Ross stayed behind and started talking to me. He started feeling me up but I stopped him and pushed him away. He stopped for a while and then asked to get me a drink as an apolijey, and said because he was drunk he didn't know what he was doing, and I believed him because he was so good to her." I was staring at nothing, just sitting straight ahead. My ees glassed and tears in them but not falling. "He brought me back a drink, and when I drank, it I felt heavy. He offered me to take me to Lenny's room, because he had a big room, his bedroom was in a different room then the party. He sat me down on the bed, but I couldn't move." I was quivering and my voice didn't hid the fear of thee reminder of that night. "He pushed me down on the bed, but I was telling him to stop. The music was so load no one heard me cry for help. He started kissing me, but I couldn't do anything. My body was heavy an couldn't feel anything and.. He…." I began sobbing again and Lissa pulled me close. She hugged me, I hugged her back. And at that moment, I knew we would be best friends.

**CPOV**

"You should stay here tonight." said Abe and by the way he said it, he wasn't taking no for an answer. Viktorjia had just finshed telign her story and she was crying. Nodded my head because I wasn't going to go anywhere, not when my Rose was the way she was.

I heard a door open and close again an Lissa came walking out with Rose. Rose walked over to me and Lissa to Adrian. Rose put her arms around my neck and burried her head into my neck and pulled her body close to mine. I wrapped my arms around her waist and smiled at her.

She was wearing a tank top and short shorts. She smiled up at me and I smiled down at her. I could hear Lissa talking about Rose but I was just so lost in her big brown eyes, I didn't look away until there was fingers being snapped in my face.

" Earth to Christian!" Adrian called but I looked down at Rose.

" Want to go out with me next weekend?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded her head and brought her lips up to mine. There was a sound of someone clearing there throat, and we pulled away. Rose's hand lingered on my cheek and she licked her lips and looked at her dad.

" Kiz? Are you going to tell me what happened?" he asked using Rose. _Kiz? _Rose looked at me and nodded, taking my hadna and leading me over to the sofa , and sat down on my lap.

" it was the night of the Lenny's party…"

**R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

*** Day of the date.***

My dad wasn't happy when I told him the whole story of that night. He wasn't happy that I didn't tell him, but he got over it and was telling the court an was going to get Ross arrested. Viktorija and I were friends again but we weren't close anymore. Me and Lissa were, that's why she was hear in my room with me while I get ready for my date. I had showered and had a towel in my hair. Lissa was waxing my legs and I was doing my make up. I did smoky eyes. I dried my hair and started to do it up. I back combed my hair and did a plait going along the top of my head. I put the rest of my hair down and curled the ends and Lissa started to paint my nails red. I put on my outfit. **( out on my Ployvore account so you'll see it there. Link is on profile.)**

I put on my black mini skirt with a lack ribbon, a blood red one shoulder top with black heels. I smiled and Lissa looked me up and down.

" Nice!" Lissa and I laughed.

" Rose? Christians here." my mother called and walked into my room and her eyes filled.

" oh mom!" I said and went up an hugged her.

" you look beautiful." she smiled and me and I smiled back.

I smiled and my mom walked out. I sighed and looked I in the mirror.

" You look fantastic." Lissa said and walked out of the room. I grabbed my red clutch and threw my phone in and walked out of my room and into the living room.

I smiled when I saw Christian. He was in a white shirt with a leather jacket and black jeans. He looked breathtaking. He smiled when he saw me. I owed my head and looked up t hi through my lashes. He walked over to my and hugged me, smiling. I smiled back.

" ready?" he asked and took my hand.

" were will you be taking my daughter?" my dad asked I rolled my eyes. He was always overly protective.

"Baba!"

" Off campus to a restaurant." Christian replied. I looked at him and smiled.

" Is anyone going."

" MOM!" I said gaping at my dad.

" Abe that's quite enough." she said walking over to him and placing a hand on his arm. " Rose can handle herself and I'm sure Christian will keep her safe." she sad and looked at my father, giving his arm a gentle squeeze.

" bye." I said as I walked out of the door with Christian. I smiled as he took me down to his ca and opened the door for me and helped me in. as he drove he put on music and started singing out load. I laughed and started singing along. We were belting out random songs that popped onto the radio until we came to the restaurant. I smiled as he opened that door for me and held my hand as I got out. He pulled his arm around my waist and walked me up to the desk to get our table.

"Table for two under Orzera." **( let me know how to spell that.) **the girl that was about twenty was looking Christian up and down, with lusty eyes. I pushed myself up closer to him and he laughed. The girl scoffed and told us to follow her.

" Jealous, are we?" he asked amused. I laughed.

" Jealous? Me ? No!" I lied and looked over at Christian.

" What ever you say." he said which made me laugh. The woman left after she told us the waiter would be over soon and Christian pulled out my chair for me while I sat. I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back.

" can I ask you something?" he said looking at me funny. I shrugged and nodded my head.

" Your dad is a Moroi, and so is you mother, then how are you a .." the waiter cam over before Christian got a chance to finish his question. After ten minutes of the waiter asking us our order and his trying to get my number, and Christian growled, he left. I smiled and decide to parrot him.

" Jealous, are we?" I smiled.

" How are you a Dhimpre?" he asked. Finishing off his question before he was interrupted.

I shrugged my shoulders. " I don't know, never really bothered about asking them, but I know they're my real 'rents, if that's what your saying."

" Does it not make you wonder?" he asked, and surprisingly, when he said it like that, I did wonder, I never really bothered much because when I was twelve I asked them and thy handed my birth certificate, and I never questioned them again, but now I did wonder, because he was right.

My dad is a Moroi and so is my mother and brother. I was the only Dhimpre. My mom can't be a royal so the Hathaway name was meant to be of a normal Moroi? It can't be because I have that last name! I have to admit it was wired, but no one has said anything.

But the funny thing was…

" Christian? How did you know my mom was a Moroi?" she never acted like a Moroi, she still trains as a Dhimpre, and was my dads 'guardian' but she wasn't really. She was a Moroi, but no one knew other then my family. He looked at me.

" I saw her, you know, drinking from a feeder." oh well that explains it, but how did he see? As if he read my mind, he said. "When we cam back from the dance, your dad insisted of me staying the night, so I did and slept on the sofa. Early your mom had a feeder sent over and drank from him. They though I was asleep so they did it just in the door." I nodded my head.

" So tell me about your family?" I quizzed. He knew so much about mine it was only fair he tell me something about himself.

" I go to my aunt Tasha's house for the holidays." I heard about Tasha. I was training with Dimitri and he mentioned her during a practise. They are good friends.

" What about your parents?" I asked, and saw pain flash through his eyes.

"They willingly turned Storgi." **(once again, spelling? Thanks.) **pain and anger portrayed his fine features.

" I'm sorry." and I really was. That must have been something awful for him. Just then the waiter came back with our food and winked at me, which in return I gave him and eye roll.

" You didn't know." and I didn't but I still had to say it.

" I'm sorry." I said again and he smiled slightly at me but still confused.

" What are you sorry for?" he asked me.

" I ruined the night." I said and that is what I felt. He was sad and angry now.

Hs smile widened. " You can never ruin my night. Just having you sit with me would make me more happy then anything." I blushed and he smile widened. and he touched my cheek softly.

" Your really cute when you blush." this only made me blush harder, and he laughed. I smacked his arm.

" Stop laughing at me."


	9. Chapter 9

I was smiling, curling myself really close to Christian. He had his arms around my waist and his chin resting in my hair as we watched the sun set in the mountain. I could see the academy and the cars that drove past. The sun was rolling in up over the horizon sending off radiant colours of pinks and oranges. Christian pulled a blanket around our bodies. Remembered that last few days and how this moment was the best I my life. Vika and I have slowly drifted apart. Puja was with hr no matter what. Lissa and I have become great friends and I convinced her to move in with us. She and Adrian have gotten really close. And I mean really close. But I was also a little scared too….

The past few days I have had these cravings of blood ad I didn't know whey. I haven't told anyone about it and I was planning on telling anyone. I shivered slightly and Christian pulled me closer to him. I could tell he was getting weak because the sun was up in the sky and he couldn't handle the sun.

My instincts took over and I got up puling him with me. _they come first. _I remember being told that since I was a baby, and my dad and mom and brother were telling me that I was just as much as important as any other Moroi. I heard Christian sigh as we got into the car. He entwined his hands with mine and drove back to the school, going our separate ways when we reached the door of my building.

I watched his walk away and sighed, and continued on my way upstairs and into my room, so I can sleep and sleep and SLEEP. I walked up to my door when I cloth covered my mouth and nose. The door was open and my hand was still on the knob when I got pulled away, causing the door to slam, and me to fall into total unconsciousness.

XOXOXOXOXOX

I awake with my hands and feet bound. My hands tied around a pole and my feet tide in front of me. There was a cloth in my mouth and my mouth dehydrated. I groaned as I moved my head.

_I'm such a dose!_

" Rise and shine sleepy." a voice came from a door. My head whipped to the door and when I saw was I cursed as best as I could with the gag in my mouth.

" Well, I have been waiting for you forever to come back to me." he walked up to me and started curling a lose piece of hair that hang lose around his finger and he came closer to me.

" I need to finish what we started." he pulled my small body over to him.

" I lost sight of what I was meant to do that night." he cooed pulling at my chain so I would look at him.

" I was meant to kill a very special Moroi." he continued. He harshly undid the gag at the back of my head and I licked my lips, trying to make my mouth moist again so I could speck. I finally managed to do so, but my voice was husky and sore.

" Then why don't you go and find this special Moroi then." I coughed out. My voice was rough.

" Oh that I have done. She is sitting right in front of me." he smiled at me.

" I'm not a Moroi!" I looking at him as I he lost his mind. He gave me a knowing look.

" Your mother thought the same thing."

**CPOV.**

I was woken up by loads knocks on my door. Wait! No, not knocks. BANGS! I groaned and was just about to get out of bed when my door was sent flying off the hinges.

" I was going to fucking answer!" I yelled and got out of bed, looking for some jeans and a top to put on over my boxers. I looked around to see My Rose's family and Lissa. They all looked worn out and worried.

" Where is daughter?" Abe asked, no demanded! He looked vicious and dangers. His brown eyes were blazing with fire and his voice was letting on a thick Turkish accent. I looked at him as if he had just lost his mind.

" She's at home. I dropped her off there myself." I gave him the truth. I did and as soon as she walked into the building I went back here to sleep. I have no idea what is going on with this family. I could see Janine. She looked smaller then ever. He shoulders hunched, her head down, as if she lost a battle of Strigoi. When she looked up, I could see her eyes were really bloodshot they almost looked like a Strigoi's eyes. I slightly shivered.

" Do you really think we would be here if she was home?" Abe bellowed. Janine walked over to Abe and placed a small hand onto her husbands' arm. She looked into his eyes and his face softened, as he enfolder her into a hug.

" We can't find her."


	10. Chapter 10

**_CPOV**

"_We can't find her." _them four words made my heart brake. I couldn't hear anyone and I couldn't speck, all I did was stare at them and hope that he would tell me that this was some sick joke, but I knew he wasn't joking around. Rose was his little girl, not matter how old she was, she would always be daddies little girl. She was my heart, my soul, there was no way she was going to be away from me for so long.

I was going to find her. No matter what it takes, I will get her back. I NEED to get her back. The Mazur's left and I was just standing steering at the door. I couldn't move. I was frozen. I knew I was acting pathetic, but I have known her for what? Less then three weeks? And already I think I'm…. in love with Rose. Yes that was it. I was in love with Rose. I'm in love with her hair, her eyes, her lips. Her body, EVERYTHING! And I was going to do everything I could to find her…. And I knew what I could do. I ran after the Mazer's and Lissa.

"Adrian!" I called as I caught up to them in their housing building. "You and Lissa are both spirit users! You can you know- what was it-" Rose told me something about some things a spirit wilder can do. There was healing, and- that's it! " Dream walk! You can dream walk with her!" the look Adrian gave was as if he hit himself in the head mentally.

"I can can't I?" he walked into the room as fast as he could and flew to the sofa. He closed his eyes and he started to snore softly

**APOV ( for Abe I'll do 'I' for Ibraham)**

She stood in front of me confused but soon relaxed. I changed the seen to the field of Turkey. I also put Rose into a nice yellow sun dress. She turned to me and she hit me.

"Why didn't you tell me? I had to find out by a Strigoi! A FUCKING STRIGOI!" her eyes were blazing with anger.

"Rose! Listen to me!" I caught her arms and held them in front of me. "Rose. I waned to tell you, but mom and dad need to protect you." she snorted and rolled her eyes.

"That didn't work out to well now did it?" she hissed at me and took her hands back easily. She was trained.

"Do you want to know?" I hissed back and she nodded. I made a bench and we sat.

"Mom wasn't like any other Dhpimer. She was always different and when she got to the age of eighteen, she started to change. She started to get the craving for blood and then her mom told her she was a Moroi, and t runs n the Hathaway woman. Rose you are a Moroi, you r just, a late bloomer." Rose snickered and looked at me and I smiled. "So, do you know where you are?" she closed her eyes.

"Nope. I'm in some sort of room, no windows." I sighed but she looked at me. "DO you remember that necklace you gave me as a 'present'?" I laughed and nodded. Rose was always wild so I gave her a necklace! A Black Rose diamond incrusted with-

"Your smart! Are you wearing it?" she nodded her head.

"I got into the habit that if I ever leave the ward I'd always have it one encase the Moroi I was with or whoever I was with got capture with me, you'd all know where to find me." I smiled and ruffled her hair. "Your waking up, we'll find you! Christian is going mad!" I laughed.

"Tell Mom, Dad, Lissa and Cat I love that I love them all." I coughed. "I love you too Adrian." we both laughed and hugged before I came back to the sitting room, with faces all around me. I bolted to my room while yelling,

"Remember that necklace I got Rose when she was fifteen?" I was looking around my room looking for a box. Everyone came into the room. I heard my mom and dad mumble 'yes' "She got into the habit of wearing it every time she left the wards."

"Why would she do that?" my mom asked. Woops! I knew there was someone I didn't tell.

"I had a tracking device placed inside it, so we knew where Rose was at all times." mom looked at me.

"We?" she didn't even need to ask. She looked at dad. "You made him didn't you." it wasn't a question but dad nodded and smiled.

"Ah ha!" I said picking up the little computer screen. "Lets go to Alberta!"

**RPOV**

"Get up!" I groan and woke up. Not fully awake, but I opened my eyes. I have been here for days and I smell, really bad, and I'm starving.

"Oh look!" the storgi, I learned his name was Luke, said cheerily. "She's awake." I ran his hand down my cheek and I snapped away. He smiled and laughed.

"Such beauty cast in such a young girl!" I growled at him. I am not a girl, I'm not a kid. I'm an adult, a woman! Christian! "…. a Strigoi." my head snapped up to him.

"What?" I yelled but Luke just walked away laughing. "What!" I said to myself when he was gone.

_Christian!_

**APOV**

We had eight vans with us. The Hathaway's were of royal blood. Only woman have it. It was a hidden family. Always protected by the queens of Moroi. This was the first time it will be told that there was actually a Hathaway line. They were rear and Rose and Janine where the only two of that line. Rose is a Princess. She would laugh when she hears this.

"Turn here." I said and then Alberta stopped. We all went, Christina, my parents and Lissa. Only my mom would be the only one of us going in with the guardians. We were just a few miles away from the location of Rose.

"Okay, Alpha one…."

**RPOV**

Luke 'accidentally' let the glass drop. Which means I nudged him and made the glass fall. he went to get something to clean so I wouldn't ' hurt my perfect body'- puck. I slipped a piec of glass to my hands and left it there. I was upgraded to a wooden chair and I found that ironic, but it would work. My chain was silver. When Luke left I used the piece of glass as a blade and sawed throw the ropes. They fell to the floor and I got up. I had on boxers and a long shirt. I broke the chain and wrapped it around my make do stake.

Stupid luke left the bobby pins in my hair, I went up to the door and unlocked it. It was nearly sunrise and I walked out and staked the first Strigoi I saw then I heard a loads crash. I ducked as the glass of the window came at me. I ran to the kitchen and found a hiding spot. I felt too weak. Staking that new born Strigoi was hard work. I haven't eating anything in days.

**CPOV**

All the teams went in. Adrian Lissa and Abe all turned their back and walked towards a van and sat. I ran to the house.

"Christian!" and "You crazy some of a bitch!" and "Kid" all came after me but I ran and jumped through a window. The window was just at the front of the house. I spotted Janine and there was at least twenty storgi were at her and one was sneaking up on her. I put fire in front of his face and Janine staked hi. Then she staked the ret with my help. "Ozera!" she shook her head. "Check the kitchen." she handed me and ear piece and I put it in as I walked in the direction of the kitchen. No one was around but I started to look in the cabinets and everything I could see that could hold a 5 ft woman.

"All's clear, we'll just look for her now."

**RPOV**

I was breathing heavily until I heard footsteps shuffle around the kitchen. I heard doors open and when the got closer to my hiding place, I got into a position it would be easier to get out and attack and when the door opened that's what id dint but stopped.

"Christian!" I jumped into his arms and smiled.

"I've got her!" Christian said happily into an ear piece. "I've got you." I hugged him so hard. He pulled back and I smiled.

"I love you, Rosemarie Hathaway!" I smiled and looked at him. "I love you too Christian!" I kissed him and he picked me up bridal style. I soon fell asleep in his arms.

**R&R there'll be another to or three chapters. **


	11. Chapter 11

**RPOV**

Graduation as over. I was going to be queen. I was with Christian and I loved him. He loved me. Adrian and Lissa are together since we got to the school and have been hitting it off. My parents have been more protective of me since then, but I have kept training and was the most lethal fighter around after my mother.

Christian as taking me to a dinner for our anniversary. I smiled when he stopped. He released his hands from my eyes and I smiled. It as a re-make of our first date. He smiled and lead me down to the blanket. We were talking and eating just like we had on our date.

"Rose? Can I ask you something?" I turned to him and he smiled. I nodded and his smile grew wider. He then got down on one knee. I looked at him in shock and my hands flew to my mouth.

"Rosemarie Hathaway. You were a dhimpre when I first meet you. And then you were captured and you turned out to be a Moroi. Your beautiful and smart and I love you. Will you do this big moron the honour of being his wife?" my hand slowly left as my hand went to the ring. It as small and simple, and that just made it more beautiful. I looked at it and nodded my head. Christian smiled and put the ring on my finger. He picked me up and spun me around in the air and I crushed my lips to him. He smiled against my lips as his tongue slid into my mouth exploring and fighting for dominance. I let him win and I smiled as he pulled me closer.

"I love you." he murmered. I deepened the kiss and showed hi what I felt for him. He picked me up bridle style and carried me back to my house in court, without braking the kiss. We walked ina and I smiled but groaned when a voice 'cleard' his voice.

"any more and you would be eating each other." I rolled my eyes.

"Fuck off Adrian!" he laughed and Christian began kissing my neck. Adrian groaned.

"They're eating each other!" Lissa came out and laughed and pulled Adrian into the kitchen. We followed and I spotted my mom and dad making breakfast. I smiled.

"What has you so happy?" Lissa said as she sat down beside Adrian. Christian went to sit not beside her but the seat after that. I smiled and held out my hand. "NO F-ING WAY!" she squelled and ran up to me and took my hand.

"What's going on?" my mom asked walking over to me. "NO FUCKING WAY!" I laughed and nodded. She walked -ran- over to me and hugged me tight.

"What's going on?" Abe asked looking at us.

"I asked Rose to marry me!" Christian said with a smiled and walked over to me. He grabbed my hadn which had the ring and held it out.

"Congrats dude!" Adrian said but he runed the moment. "good luck." I slapped him in the back of the head and he flinched back.

"Did that hurt?" I asked sweetly batting my eye lashes.

"Yes!" he yelped and I smiled.

"Good." Abe started to laugh and hugged me. I smiled.

*wedding*

"You look beautiful." my mother looked at me and fixed my hair on my shoulder. I was standing in front of the mirror and I could see my mom tearing a bit.

My dress was straples and had dimonds on the top corst that kind went into an isosles triangle women to the one side of my left leg, and then there was plain silk under beneth it. I had white shoes. My hair was done so it was out of my face and laied on my shoulder. I smiled and looked at her, holding the bracelet she gave me. It was new, old, blue and borrowed all in on. I had some blue on my corst to match it.

"ready Princess?" Abe walked in and took my hand. I nodded and my mother left. We walked to the entrance. Lissa began walking don the aisle with Mia, a new friend. My dad turned to me. "Ready?" I smiled and nodded, but when I got in the doors I was really nerves, but when I looked at Christian, every bit of my nerves left my body and I smiled. I knew everyone was looking at me. I was now their queen, and I was getting married. Christian would rule by my side, and we would make a difference.

"Take care of my baby." Abe said as he handed me to Christiana and went to sit with my mother. I smiled and looked at Christian, he was smiling down at me. We both turned.

"….. You are now, husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Christian looked t me and kissed me. We pulled back and I loked at him. He smiled back at me and we walked out of the doors and to the ball room. We veered off away to let people get in first and began talking.

"What's wrong?" I looked at Christian and snorted. He took of his jacket and draped it around my shoulders. We looked up to the stars.

"When I was younger, my dad would always hold me on the balcony of our house and would always point out the stars. One day he told me about the moon." Christian pulled me closer.

"What did he say?" I smiled and looked up at the sky.

"Do you see that star that's always near the moon?" I felt Christian nod. "My dad always told me that it was like the moons wife, the love of his life. He said that if that star was ever taken away from the moon, then the moon would lose all its light and be dull, dark." I looked at Christian. "I found my moon." he smiled and looked down at me.

"I found my star." we walked to the entrance of the ballroom.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" I hear Lissa call happily. "Mr and Mrs Ozera, but we both know she's still Hathaway!" we walked in, laughing. "Really?" I laughed and hugged Lissa. She smiled back and was about to say something but the lights went out. There was panic and I heard the guardians move. I pulled Christian behind me but he chuckled.

A stinging pain came from my shoulder and I cried out in pain, falling to the floor on my knees. The lights came on and Christian caught me before I fell. He tried to take the arrow out, but I pushed his hands away.

"don't." I gulped. "you'll only make it worse." I rasped and guardians were over to me in a second.

"Poison." Dimitri said and called over Doctor O. I was sweating but I was cold.

"Rose?" I opened my eyes and she looked at me. "Her eyes are blood shot."

"can you do anything?" doctor O nodded.

"Yes, but it could be risky." I heard Abe grunt.

"My girl can take anything."

"Take her to the hospital and drain her, not enough for her to die, but enough for her to have less blood in her stream."

I fell to unconsciousness.

**I'm mean! but don't worry working on the Chapter now, Who did that to Rose? **


	12. Chapter 12

**CPOV**

Rose was out of it for the past hours. Her blood was being drained into buckets. Her blood wasn't red, it was black, then a dark blue, then it slowly turned back to red. The had taking blood from feeders, which they wernt happy because they didn't get teeth sunk into them. But they were in blood bags and were being put into Roses body in different vains along her arm.

"When the blood is al in her body, we will wake her up, and start from there." we all nodded. I kept fingureing the ring on finger. Everyone was stil in their clothes, only Rose wasn't. she was in ahospital gown, and she wont be happy about that when she wakes up. I sighed and looking through the glass of the window. We weren't allowed in because of the work that was going on. There was about two doctors and three nuses, not including Doc. O who just walked in that minutes.

"She'll be fine lad." Abe said while he placed a hand on my shoulder. "she's a fighter." I snorted.

"a stubborn fighter." Abe chuckled slightly and patted his shoulder.

"Exacully." Janine laughed and looked at her daughter. There was a small smile on her lips. "She'll make it."

**RPOV**

I was around a field of snow, but it suddenly changed until it was a field of fire. The ground began bracking and I began running. I must run the wrong way then to the way I am meant to because I have to move away fast before I fall into the Magma. I jumped onto a smile island. The ground was save on either side, but they were too far away to jump. The little island I was on, was small and could only hold me.

Laughter sang from field to field. It was mocking and knowing. I turned to where I could hear the laughter, but it would come from another direction. The laughter stopped and a voice came. It sound cruel and it acted as if it knew me.

"Rosemarie!" the voice sang. It was a feminine laugh. A figure appired, I could see it, but the face was covered. I was unable to see the person, even though she sounded familier.

"You have what I want. I want what you have. You'll give me what I want, and I'll give you what you need." I was confussed. I was getting a headache as well.

"What have I got that you want? What do I need?" the voice laughed and the world began to fade.

"what do I need?" my eyes opened to a bright light been shun in my eyes. I flinched my eyes closed and reopened them slowly.

"Can you hear me?" a voice called. It sounded familier, but I coudlt put a name on it. I nodded my head. The woman smiled.

"Hey." said a voice. It was male and familier, but once again, I couldn't put a name to it. He had jet black hair and ice-blue eyes. He was handsome and as I looked down his arm and looked at his wedding fingure, it had a shiny gold ring on it. Taken.

"Hi." I sai bluntly. I didn know this man, and I didn't know the other people in here. The doctor was looking at me funnily and shooed everyone out of the room. She pulled the blinds and tunred to me.

"What's your name?" I looked at her funny, but shrugged. "What's your date of birth?" Once again I shrugged and she sighed.

"I'm Doctor O, and you always call me. Do you remember anything?" I shook my head a no. she sighed again coming over to sit on my bed.

"okay, I'll start from the beginning." I nodded and looked at her. "Your name is Rosemarie Anora Hathaway Mazer now Ozera, but you always only writh Hathaway. You like to be called Rose, anything eles and you go off your rocker. You were born 24th April 1994 at midday. You lived with your parnts. You have an older brother named Adrian, a best friend called Vanilisa but you call her Lissa or Liss. You're a good fighter and always speck your mind. You are now Moroi queen, and are newly married to Christian Ozera." I nodded and smiled.

"Rose!" she took my extended hand and smiled.

"I'll just tel your friends that your ready to go home." I nodded and got out of the bed. "There's clothes over there for you." I nodded again and walked over and picked up the clothes. "Is there something bothering you?" I turned to look at the doctor. I wanted to tell her and I opened my motuh to say something but there was this knowing in the back of my head tell me to shut up, so I shook my head no. she looked at me but turned and walked out and I put on the jeans and tank top.

**CPO**

"She has amnisa. Temperarlly, but you have to keep remindig her of what she was like when she was younger. She knows her name now and a bit about her life, but you all have to stay paciont and be persistant." we all nodded and I looked at D.O

"When can she come home?" I asked and she smiled.

"She's just getting dressed now." I nodded and smiled. My Rose was coming home. Lissa and Adrian left to get some coffee and told us to text them when Rose is home. Another neurse came in an Rose was was looking around her.

"Rose?" she turned slowly at the sound of her name.

"Kiz?" Abe smiled. And Doc. O turned to Rose.

"That's yor Dad." Rose looked over to Abe and nodded, but she didn't move over to them.

"She'll just need to turst you." we nodded and I smiled.

"Lets get you home." Rose nodded and smiled at me, but it was faint. I looked at her, but lead the way. People stopped and said they were happy Rose was better, but Rose just stared wide eyed at them. I opened our door and Rose walked in.

"We'll give you some time with Rose. We wil be over in an hour." I nodded and walked back into the house. Rose was looking at the pictures we had hung on the wal. There was one of us silign at each other, and then another of all our friends when we graduated and there was one of Rose, Adrian Lissa, Janine, Abe and I, all together as a family. Rose was looking at the one of her and I.

"That was the gratuation dance." she jumped slightly and looked at me. I lead her to the living room and sat her down.

"Okay. I'm going to say everything I can and you tell me when to stop." Rose nodded and looked at me. "Okay. I'm Christian Ozera, I'm your husband."

"Wait, wait,wait,wait,wait!" she sook her head. "you? I'm married to you?" I smiled and nodded, taking her hand and taking off her ring. "See?" I asked and handed her the ring.

_Christian&Rose, for eternity and beyond. _

"When did we meet?"

I smiled and talked her through everything that happened to us and how we felt. She listened to verything, but sometimes she would go distance and be thinking.

I would ask what she was thinking about but she shook her head and wouldn't say anything. She laughed with me and smiled with me. She was beautiful and she was mine. She was my queen and always will be, but the darkness of her eyes, they showed sadness, I wanted to know what was wrong but knew she would tell me in her own time and own way. I just hoped it would be soon. I don't like seeing her like this.

I sighed and we talked some more.

**Who do you think it is? I know who it is, but do you? I'll give you a hint, hey are close to Rose, and only have been mentioned a few times. R&R**


	13. Chapter 13

**CPOV**

Rose wasn't getting her memory back anytime soon. She remembered up to the time she went to ST. Vlad's. she remembered Vika and Puja but didn't remembered everyone else bar her family. Mia, Vika and Puja walked into the kitchen and smiled at me.

"hey, Chris." Mia smiled at me.

"Hey, Dude." Puja said and Viktorija just mumbled a hey.

"How's the Queen?" Vika said kind of bitterly. Puja looked at her funny, and rolled his eyes. Mia smiled.

"She can't remember anything from the academy." Vika snorted and mumbled a 'good.' I looked at her funny. No one was talking after that.

"I'll make something to eat!" Puja walked ovr to the fridge and started to pull food out of it and lied it down on the counter top.

I walked out of the kithen leaving them there and Mia followed.

"I'm here for you when you want to talk." Mia winked as I walked away, closing the front door behind her as she left.

**RPOV**I was sitting in the living room on the kitchen. Puja and Vika came back for my wedding and stayed at Court to stay close to me after I was hurt. I heard their voice along with Mia's in the kitchen along with Christian. I was steering at the telly blankly. Christian was nice to me. He was helping me get my memoery back. We were married, he wasn't lying about that because he showed me the pictures. I smiled at them as I pictured them in my head.

I closed my eyes as memories came flooding through my head. I was remembering, and I was remembering everything in one big rush, giving me a headache.

_Lissa was my best friend because Vika thought I actually slept with her boyfriend. She was going out with Adrian and was very happy with him and lived with Christian and I in this house. _

_Christian was my husband. We met as soon as I went to the Academy. His eyes were what made me fall in love with him. His eyes always held love for me. I smiled. _

_Mia was my new friend. Lissa and I became friends with her because we felt sorry for her. She was a botch but we soon we became close fiends. _

I groaned and rubbed my temples. Christian cam up behind me and rubbed my shoulders. I sighed and leaned into him.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned. I shook my head and sighed.

"I remember." I felt his smiled and come around the sofa and sink onto it puling my to him. I smiled and looked up at him. He smiled back and kissed my forehead.

"I love you." I smiled and looked up at him, sighing and cuddling closer to him.

"I love you too."

I woke up shaking, sweating and panting. The dream seemed so real. It was the girl again. I was in Christian's arms and he woke up the same time I did because I had woken him. He looked at me and moved the hair that was stuck to her swearing forehead.

"Tell me about it?" he asked. I began to sob into his shoulder. I wanted to tell him, and this time I was going to tell him. It has happened since the day I lost my memory, and beaus got it back the became worse. The face was becoming clearer. All I could see of the figure was that it was a girl, with blond hair. Lissa, Mia and even Viktorija have blond hair. Vika just died her hair before my wedding she said.

"I've been having these dreams….." and I told him about my dreams. About how the girl was threatening me, what she said and the resent dream she planted in my head. "… I was in a field, a nice field, but like the first dream, the ground turned to fire. I had to run and I ended up on a small bolder. Much like the first dream, only this time, there was a field of flowers on one side and a field of skulls on the other. I was in the middle. She came then. laughing at me. Then you appeared. You where in the field of flowers. The jumping distance wasn't at all big, and I tried to jump, but I couldn't. I was trapped. I couldn't move." I took a deep breath and looked at him tears in my eyes.

" She came up to you then. I called out your name to warn you, but you only looked up at me for a moment, before looking back at the girl and smiling as if you loved her." the tears fell from my eyes. "You kissed her, and my world ended as I fell into the magma underneath me, and then I was falling into a sea of dead people. Al pf the people I know and more. More of our kind and others. Humans Moroi and Dhimpers. She came to me and told me everything of what was happening because of me. Then you came again. This t-time you were torn ap-a-rt." Christian held me close.

"That will never happen." he held my chin up so I had no chose but to look at him. "I love you, no one else, and I never will. I'm your until the day I die protecting you and beyond." I knew by the way he spoke that he meant it. I looked up at him and sighed.

"Chris, what if she-"

"Don't even think like that!" he growled and held my hand to his heart. "Do you feel that?" I nodded my head. "That's yours until we die, and even after that." he sighed and looked at me. His eyes looked hurt at my thought of that will ever happen, us being apart I mean. "On our wedding day, before everything happened, you told me something. You said that the moon has this star that is always with it. You said that when that star leaves the moons side, the moon will have no more light, life. I found my star, and that star is you. I love you more each day. Your eyes and hair. I love everything about you, Rose, and I always will. Never doubt that." I sighed and looked at him. He was serious.

"I know Chris. I love you too." he wrapped me in his arms once again and I lay on his chest. I listened to his breath and when it evened out, I stayed awake, looking at the door, as f the girl might show up.

**CPOV**

When I woke up, Rose was sleeping. I knew she didn't go to sleep after last night, so I decide to leave her in the room and let her sleep. I walked out of the room silently and walked down to the kitchen and wasn't too surprise when I saw, Janine, Abe, Lissa and Adrian. They smiled a good morning. I smiled back and grabbed some cereal out of the cupboard, not in the mood for cooking. I sat on the stool, across from Adrian.

"You okay, man?" he asked. I nodded but I knew he didn't bother believing it. He knew I wasn't okay. You didn't need to read my aura to find that out. I was very tense. He gave me a look that said _spill now, _so I sighed.

"Rose said she's been getting these dreams since she woke up in hospital. She says the person in her dream is trying to make her loose it by saying -and showing- her what 'will' happen if she doesn't give her what she wants."

"What does she want?" Lissa asked.

"What makes you think it's a 'she'?" Adrian remarked.

"What do you mean 'show'?" Janine barked.

"What has been happing in these dreams?" Abe asked, rubbing his wives shoulders.

"Rose doesn't know, but she thinks she wants me. Rose knows it's a woman because, the figure shows herself, on blurring out the face, and Rose said with each dream the face gets clearer and clearer. The woman decide to put us all in her dream, all of dead, but me being mauled, and the dreams are just basically threats." I answered each of the questions they asked.

"Who's dong this?" I shrugged. Adrian looked up.

"I could get I into her dreams and see if I can see who it is. Maybe the person doing this only shielded their face for Rose, but they wont be expecting anyone else to be in the dream too." I nodded and Abe smiled.

"That would be a good idea." Janine said but Abe cut it short.

"No one else can know, not even Vika, Puja and Mia." we all looked at him. "Their gossip whores. They might say something." we nodded, smiling at each other., but our smiled faded, when screams erupted from mine and Roses room.

"Rose?" I yelled, running towards the room as did the guardians. The door opened and in walked Mia, Puja and Vika. They all followed as we ran to my room.

_What is going on? _


	14. Chapter 14

**CPOV**

I bolted in the door and saw Rose. She was screaming. She was so frightened. I walked over to the bed. She was thrusting around at first, but when I touched her she started to scream louder. Her arms were flying around the room, and hit me, but I didn't care.

"Rose!" he yelled but she only panicked more. "Rose." I said gently. She still wouldn't wake up, so I found her tickly spot and she flinched up to the head bored, standing and in a fighting stance. She was looking around the room, until her eyes landed on Viktorija.

"YOU!" Rose rasped out and lunged forward. Mia squelled and jumped out of the way. Viktorija just looked shocked but a smile was playing on her lips. I caught Rose and the guardians held onto Viktorija. Viktorija looked shocked.

"You are under arrest for the threatening of the queen." they led her out of room. Puja looked after his friend. Rose was slightly crying into me.

Mia and Puja haven't come back since the day saying Rose needed peace, and the dreams stopped when Viktorija was captured.

Rose was up our room. She didn't know Viktorija was taken and arrested. Today was the trial. Rose only heard about the trial. We told her it was for the person that had done everything to her.

Rose walked down the stairs, in a simple black dress that reached her knees and black heels. Her hair was down, over one shoulder and in its natural curl. I was in my suit. We walked to the court house.

Rose and I were the last ones to enter the room. We took the seats up the front, with Roses family. Rose was looking around and frowned. She murmured something but I couldn't catch it so I shook it off.

"Ladies and Gentleman." said the Officer, who as a guardian. "We are all aware of the threats our Queen has been resaving and the violence she had been endured. This trail is for the guilty verdict of the Queen, who recognized her enemy." everyone went silent. The judge then began to talking.

"The Defended is being charged with treason of the Queen. She was pointed out by the Queen herself. This is a hopeless cause." she said it to Viktoija's lawyer who bowed her head. She knew there was no hope. "Bring in the accused." the doors where open and Viktorija was escorted in by three guardians. She was in handcuffs. Her hair tied back. Roses eyes widened in shock as she looked over at Viktorija. She lleaned over and whispered something into Puja's ear, something I didn't hear.

**RPO**"What's Vika doing up there?" I hissed at Puja.

"You said it was her, now they believe it!" he hissed back.

"I didn't mean her, I meant-"

"I know." Puja looked back and so did I. she was smirking but didn't notice us looking.

"Viktorija Page Lena Mason." said the judge. They didn't even say anything, or they did and Puja and I were gawking at her for a long time. "You are found-"

"Not guilty!" Puja stood up and walked over toViktorija.

"Young man, if you stand by this traitor, you are admitting your connection with the treason of our Queen!" the judge said. Puja shrugged.

"She's innocent. There's no treasn here." I smiled. Christian was looking at my parents on the other side, facing away from me. Because Puja was now standing, I had easy accsess to the aisle as there was no one else. Puja leaned into her ear.

"Ou very own Queen Pointed her out!" The judge demanded. "Are you calling her a liar?"

"No, I'm just saying that-"

"You got it wrong." I walked over to Vika and she smiled. She knew the plan. She hugged me the best she could. I got my bobby clip and opened the lock. They fell to the ground and Vika streached her arms.

"Your May-"

Vika Puja and I, went to the exit, smiling. She ran and go there a few seconds after us.

"Going somewhere?" Vika hissed.I smiled. Mia looked scared and we all smiled.

"What?" I laughed.

"cat got your toungue?" all our hands collided with her face and she fell to the floor. She had a bloody nose and was looking up at me with hatful eyes.

"don't even think about it!" I laughed and so did Vika and Puja. She filled her in.

"Jealous, are we?" that made us laugh harder. Everyone was looking at us. I turned to everyone.

"Mia was the one I was calling out to, not Viktorija." I looked around the room. The guardians had Mia now. "Mia Ranfield!" my voice was load. "For treason of your Queen, and the tortuous of one of my personal guardian and for letting one of my personal guardians go down for something that they didn't do, you are under arrest." Puja and Vika looked at me beaming. I laughed and looked at them.

"What?" I laughed. " a girls got to have her two Besties around!" we all hugged and laughed.

"cheers!" we were all around the BBQ the next day. Everything was looking up. I just hoped it stayed that way. We all took a drink. The music was playing. Al close family friends were here to congratulate me. I was smiling and looked over at Christian. He had a smile on his face.

"Your going to be the end of me!" he rested his forehead on mine. I moved my hands around his neck.

"But you love me!" I laughed and he laughed with me.

"And you love me." we kissed and it was mind-blowing.

_Everything happens for a reason! _

_**R&R All done =) I can't remember Mia's last name but I think I was close. =)**_


End file.
